1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exhaust processing system, and more particularly to such a system which includes features for engine exhaust noise suppression, the provision of exhaust negative back pressure and the trapping and treating of the exhaust to capture the waste by-products of combustion, such as oil and carbon therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inboard marine engines are very noisy in their operation, especially at higher RPM. Diesel engines (and some gasoline engines) have a dirty exhaust at low RPM, because of poor efficiency, and their exhausts carry particulate unburned oil, carbon, soot, and other undesirable particulate by-products of the engine's combustion. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an exhaust processing system which provides engine noise suppress and exhaust negative back pressure, and also provides for the treatment of the exhaust to remove from the gaseous exhaust, waste by-products of combustion and other particulate matter which are present in the exhaust gasses.
Devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,136 do not provide a structure which adequately produces a sufficient reduction in exhaust back pressure or noise, and does not provide for the removal of combustion by-products and non-combusted material from the exhaust. My co-pending application Ser. No. 08/880,143, filed Jun. 20, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,107, does provide for noise suppression and back pressure reduction, but does not provide for removal of waste products as does the structure of the present invention and the noise reduction and negative back pressure is not as substantial as the present structure; however, the structure therein is adequate for many applications.